halloweenmoviefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Ckdaniels/My Personal Rankings
Halloween Movie Rankings. 11) Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers This is No. 11 because the mask is god awful has the most forgettable characters ever. Tina kill me right then and there. Jamie saying No.No.No.No is me if you ever make me watch this movie. 10) Rob Zombie’s Halloween 2007 remake The reason Zombie uses really vulgar language. White Trash characters? Kill me please!!! The 1 act of this movie is completely unwatchable. 2 act OK the sanitarium scenes are a lot better. 3 act is amazing he turns into brutal scary Myers just murdering anybody that gets into his way. ULTRA GOREY 9) Halloween 6 Curse (Theatrical Cut) This is an OK movie. To me the flashy editing sucks. That scene in the surgery room is awful. Apparently Dr. Terrence Wynn is killed in that scene. REALLY. Ultra-gore kills in some parts. John Strode’s death is awesome in this. Michael electrocutes him and his head explodes. That’s awesome Jamie Lloyd’s death is not anything satisfying that SUCKS. 8) Rob Zombie’s Halloween 2 Better than 6 & H1 2007. Still ultra-gore. Has a setting in a hospital, fair, house, book venue, and a shack. Dr. Loomis a not very pleasesant in this movie. Still a better work of rob zombie. 7) Halloween 6 Producers Cut This is a very confusing movie indeed. Not much to say a better movie compared to the Theatrical Cut of Part 6. Oh and also umm… Michael did something very wrong to his niece Jamie. Her child’s father is Michael…. Yeh so... Moving on. 6) Halloween Resurrection I know people will put this 1 – 2 spots close to the worst. In my opinion this is a good movie and a good mask. Brad Loree is okay as Myers. Killed off Lorie Strode that’s ok trying to taking the series somewhere else. Great twist to the Halloween franchise. 5) Halloween 2 Dick warlock is an OKAY Myers. He seems like a robot in some scenes. Like when he walks through the glass door. That is awful. Mask is good gore it has good characters like Bud, Mr. Garret, and of course Myers. Oh and Loomis is awesome. That’s it. 4) Halloween H20 A great movie in all. Chris Durand is an ok Myers. Probably the one w/ the most mask’s used. In all Jamie Lee Curtis is great so is young Josh Hartnett, Janet Leigh, and Joseph Gordon-Levitt. Great movie in all. 3) Halloween 4 I love this movie no matter what you say. Sure the mask is awful and shoulder pads? But this is the first Halloween movie I saw. 2) Halloween 2018 This is a beast movie. Brutal AF (Not Rob Zombie style brutal.) James Jude Courtney has one of the best mask since the first one!! Overall a great movie. 1) Halloween 1978 Really? Everything in this movie is a beast. That’s all Michael Myers Mask Ranking 15) H20 CGI MASK 14) KNB H20 MASK 13) Halloween 5 mask 12) Halloween 4 mask 11) Basic H20 MASK 10) H20/H6 MASK IN THE Beginning 9) Tan/Pink School House scene of h4 8) Halloween Resurrection MASK 7) RZ H2 Mask 6) Halloween 6 mask 5) Halloween 2 4) RZ H1 Mask 3) 2nd Version KNB MASK 2) Will Shatner mask from the OG Halloween 1) Halloween 2018 Mask